Pubes
by doodlefreak
Summary: Stan thought Kyle's smelt nice... Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Stan, Style. Slash. Drabble. Rated for language and themes.


**So... ::cough:: I've been meaning to write something for this fandom for a while now. I have failed, I'm sorry. For being such simple characters, their personalities are very hard to pinpoint. So yes, this may be in danger of being horribly out of character, but I tried. And really, how can you expect me to write something like THIS in-character? 'Tis hard.**

**Warnings: Hm, I think there may or may not be some implied sex. Oh, yes, there is. Be warned kiddies and homophobes, I bite back. And spit.  
**

**Disclaimer: GOD, I've been wanting to do one of these. They're fun. Oh, wait. Just lost it... uh... I own the movie? Wait, that's not right...  
**

**Matt and Trey's?**

**Please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

Pubes

* * *

**

It was in the glowing atmosphere of sedated physical release that Stan realized it. And under normal circumstances he would have never of imagined it possible to be true, but at this precise moment he did, and it was. It was as blatant as the curly tuffs of red hair adorning Kyle's head, and as obvious as the sun itself, or perhaps his own cries of release.

Stan, being as fierce as a newborn kitten sighed and inhaled more of it, relishing the light aroma. His eyes fluttered closed and fingers came down to touch lightly against bruised hips and quivering thighs in a motion of comfort. The other accepted them graciously and brushed back his bangs absently, letting his hand linger on Stan's forehead.

"Stan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Kyle," he breathed.

Kyle was silent for a second and then paused to look down at Stan, laying innocently between his legs on their bed. His mouth and face were suspiciously and dangerously close to his man-bits, and he found that both uncomfortable and arousing. He shifted a bit to get Stan's face away, but the other shifted with him. He frowned.

"…Something wrong?" Stan asked, not faltering one bit as his hand came up and started to comb through his pubes, enjoying the feel of the curly, coarse hairs. Kyle stared lamely.

"Dude, you just totally stroked my pubes…"

"Mm-hm…" Stan mumbled.

"Well, you…" Kyle didn't know what to say. Propping himself up on his elbows, he frowned again as Stan shifted to press his face into his groin more. "Is there a reason for that, by any chance?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, actually…" Stan actually stopped this time, looking up to see Kyle wearing an adorable face of frustration and confusion. He laughed and went back to what he had been doing—sniffing pubes and secretly enjoying it.

Kyle faltered, not knowing how to reply, but yet smiling at how nice Stan looked. He thought he put the puppy-look façade on quite well. It suited him, strangely. "So…" he found himself trailing off a lot, and decided to stop and get on to the point. "Could you stop? It's annoying if I don't know the reason. And it looks weird, man."

Stan just kept on, very much still soaking in the after-effects of sex. He replied with a dull, "Really? How…" and closed his eyes again, not remembering having opened them to look at Kyle.

"Did you just…" Kyle scowled. "Sniff my…"

Stan's eyes snapped open. "Uh, no. No I didn't."

Kyle's eyebrow's knitted together, a look crossing between shock and disgust flickering past his face. "Ew! So totally just did! You were sniffing my crotch! Sick…"

Stan abruptly sat up to defend myself. "Shut up! You would too if…"

Kyle was still grossed out. "If what? My pubes can't be that amazing."

"You'd be surprised…" Stan looked away. "They smell really good."

"Dude…"

"Yeah, I know." Stan sighed. "Just lay back down, 'kay? I promise I won't do it again." He pushed on Kyle's chest and almost sighed in relief when he did lie back down, though with a little hesitation.

Kyle still looked wary. "You sure…?" he opened his arms and wrapped them around Stan when he laid back down on his chest, letting the other rest his head in the crevice of his neck.

"So you'll let me sniff your pubes whenever I want?" Stan mumbled into a smooth neck.

Kyle could feel the smirk on his skin. "Hell no. Just when you get the chance, or I'm too tired to do anything about it." He thought for a second. "I'm not prohibiting it, just restraining it."

Stan yawned. "'Mm-'kay."

Kyle covered his eyes with one arm. "Oh please. Please don't ever say that again," he pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because… that's what what's-his-face used to say. You know, that old principle?"

"Mm-'Kay."

"Fuck off, dude."

Stan still thought Kyle's pubes smelt nice.

* * *

**Hm, you like? Don't? Either way, I'd still love to hear your opinions :D Much love to the SP fandom.**


End file.
